The present invention relates to an enclosure frame to cover or face a wall opening for a door, window, or the like.
To the extent that it is known, especially with wooden frames, to provide on a casing, which is disposed on a liner and is comprised of a board, for optical reasons an edge strip that can have any desired profile and that borders the casing in a wraparound manner, it is customary to glue or nail the edge strip to the casing, with the nail holes being puttied. The edge strips are accordingly securely connected to the casing of the frame. A subsequent removal of the edge strips is impossible, or at least very difficult, and involves the danger of damaging or destroying the edge strips. If a residence, office, or other dwelling is to be remodeled, for example the walls are to be repainted or new wallpaper or other type of wall covering is to be installed, the outer edges of the frames must be covered in order to keep them from getting damaged or dirty.
It is an object of the present invention to embody an enclosure frame that has an edge strip on the casing in such a way that the edge strip can be removed at any time without difficulty, and can be reattached after a wall has been redecorated, so that in this way the wall can be repainted or provided with new wallpaper all the way to below the edge strip. It is a further object of the present invention that it be possible to attach the edge strip to an already installed door frame at a later stage, with simple means and without difficulty, as a removable wall covering strip, or as a border that alters the appearance of the frame.